


A Different Enterprise

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pike's Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: The end of Pike's five year mission brings some changes...





	A Different Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



“To the end of a successful mission,” Captain Christopher Pike said as he lifted a glass. 

The five-year mission was over. The Enterprise was in spacedock, and the majority of the crew was gathered in the shuttlebay for a farewell party. Many of them would be leaving the ship, including Pike himself. 

His crew – if only for another day or so – gave a roaring cheer. 

“Speech!” Phil Boyce yelled it from where he stood on top of the bar. Pike glared at him, but a number of people in the crowd picked it up as a chant, including Jose Tyler. The chant continued until he raised his hand.

“It’s been my honor to be the captain of this ship, this crew. I couldn’t have asked for more. I wish all of you the best of luck, wherever the stars take you.”

He nodded to Number One, who stood as the cheers died down again.

“To absent friends,” she said, raising her glass and not drinking. Silence filled the room. Their business was a risky one, and the Enterprise crew had paid their share of the price for knowledge and exploration.

Phil Boyce raised his glass and boomed, “To the stars!” His toast broke the mood that was threatening to settle over the party.

Spock stepped forward as the cheers died down again. Dr. Boyce had informed him that as the senior officer remaining with the ship, custom and tradition required him to offer a toast. It seemed illogical and emotional to think that the ship required its own toast, but following customs and traditions was simply protocol.

“To the Enterprise,” he said gravely.

“To the Enterprise,” the crew echoed, and the party began in earnest. They had real alcohol for a change, since the ship wasn’t going anywhere, plenty of food, and music. There would be some sore heads in the morning, Pike mused, but tomorrow and the next day were largely taken up with crew transfers and the start of repairs.

His crew had earned a party.

*** 

Chris Pike enjoyed a party as much as the next man, but this one was pretty rowdy. His crew had every reason to celebrate, himself included. A Fleet Captaincy was nothing to sneer at, and yet he knew he would miss being the captain of the Enterprise.

That, and not all of his officers were partying as hard as Phil Boyce. His science officer, Spock, seemed stiff and uncomfortable in the middle of the party. A knot of science personnel had formed around him, but Pike could see Spock was in need of rescuing. Deciding that no one would miss the captain for a few minutes, Pike decided to give him a hand. There were a few things he wanted to say to Spock anyway.

“Come to the bridge with me, Mr. Spock?”

Spock nodded, looking almost relieved.

The hallways were quiet, almost abandoned. Enterprise would be in for some refitting while she awaited her new crew.

Yeoman Colt sprung up from her post on the bridge as Pike and Spock entered.

“Why don’t the three of you go down to the party?” Pike said easily. “Mr. Spock and I will keep an eye on the bridge.”

They did not argue with the captain. When he and Spock were alone on the bridge, Pike sat in the captain’s chair, and Spock seated himself at the helm, chair turned so he could face Pike.

“I wanted to tell you,” Pike said, “how much I have enjoyed having you as my science officer. You have handled yourself as a consummate professional in some very difficult situations, and your expertise has been invaluable.”

“Merely my job, Captain Pike.” 

Pike shook his head. “Only if your job is being the best damn science officer in the fleet. Some of our adventures, like our visit to Talos IV were also definitely out of the ordinary.”

“It was…fascinating, Captain.”

Pike nodded. “That’s an understatement. You’ll be staying with the Enterprise, so I’m sure there are many more adventures in store for you. I expect to hear about them from you.” He fell silent, looking around the bridge. “It will be a different ship.”

“Yes, sir. Approximately 25% of the ship is being refitted or updated, so it will be very different.”

Pike shook his head. “It’s not the ship itself, Mr. Spock. It’s the crew that makes the ship what it is. Captain Kirk will likely have a very different crew. But he’ll still have the best science officer in the fleet. Or rather, he’ll have the best first officer in the fleet.”

Spock raised an eyebrow as Pike extended a hand to him, holding out the insignia of a lieutenant commander. “This is unexpected.”

“You’ve earned it, Spock. It’s my pleasure to deliver the news.” Pike stood. “Do you object to minding the bridge for a few hours, until the next shift comes on?”

“I have no objection.” After all, it was logical that he stay, rather than going back to the party. 

Pike nodded. “Your promotion ceremony will be tomorrow morning, before we start the transfers.”

There was a long moment of silence between them, before Spock broke it. “It’s been my honor to serve under you, sir.”

“It’s been my privilege,” Pike said. They both turned as the door opened, and Number One walked in. 

“I was just coming to see if anyone needed to be relieved,” she said as she saw them.”

“No, Lieutenant Commander Spock has things well in hand,” Pike said.

Number One raised an eyebrow. “So I see.”

“Walk with me, Number One,” Pike told her, and turned back to Spock. “You have the bridge, Mr. Spock.”

Spock nodded. “I have the bridge.”

When he was alone, he sat – just for a moment – in the captain’s chair. The news of his promotion was quite pleasant, as it was coming earlier than Spock had calculated. 

Captain Pike was right. It would be a very different Enterprise. James T. Kirk would be the first captain who was Spock’s contemporary rather than his senior. Spock found he was eager to see how different it would be.

But he would never forget his time on Captain Pike’s Enterprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
